Jazz short music meme
by XspriteyX
Summary: This is kinda a meme challenge that's fun to try, if you wanna go instuctions are inside, I used Jazz for this :


**The rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

(OK I felt like doing something different and hey think of it like this, this one will actually be completed quickly! LoL The character I choose is Jazz (G1) enjoy!)

Boulevard of Broken dreams~Green Day 1.

Jazz drove towards the arc transforming at the entrance bopping along with the latest tune on his stereo, passing other mechs he cheerfully greeted them continuing on his way to hand in his mission report to Prowl. He casually side-stepped Bluestreak adding a spring in his step, Blaster called out to him "Yo Jazz goin' to the concert later bro?" Jazz shook his head "Sorry man I gotta report ta hand in ta Prowler." Blaster shrugged and waved as Jazz left.

Even being known as a social mech sometimes couldn't be further from the truth, you didn't become head of special ops parading in the open. At the Arc he could be Jazz flitting from one mech to another spreading laughter and being good company, on the job though it was nearly always just him, only him.

Prowl as it was was absent from his office probably reprimanding Sideswipe to the brig again. Jazz sighed and left to get some recharge.

When September ends~Green Day (again) 2.

The weather thundered as the down pour continued. Even after all this time he couldn't believe it had been 4 million years they had been in stasis. Jazz watched the sky crack and the rain pour harder onto the desert sands washing away a few light bits of debris.

He idly wondered when would be a good time to check on Iron Hide, he didn't want to enrage Ratchet but he worried about the older mech who'd had a near fatal from Megatron's seekers shoving Sunstreaker out of the way who hadn't seen them coming. It never felt real sometimes seeing your friends offline, to be chatting to them one day and mourning them the next.

Reality was a harsh mistress.

The Anthem~Good Charlotte 3.

Jazz ducked avoiding Starscream's null rays pulled a blaster from sub-space he aimed over his new found cover thinking _"I ain't gonna be slagged by you Screamer." _out loud he said "Hey Screamer I never thought I'd meet someone who hit F sharp in every sentence but ya proved me wrong." Starscream screeched "INSOLENT AUTOBOT!" Jazz ducked again as Starscream fired off more shots ranting "Why would you waste your talents with peace loving soft sparked glitch mice!" Jazz smirked pulling out his speakers "Easy man, you guys don't include health insurance." Before blowing the startled seeker away.

I'm still here Jim's theme treasure planet~ Johnny Rzeznik 4.

Jazz leaned against the rec room doors watching the others laughter and fun, smiling sadly to himself he left strolling past WheelJack's lab and Ratchet's medbay. Bumblebee noticed his absence and wondered what was bothering the third in command he caught up to see see Prowl talking to Jazz probably asking the same thing. Bumblebee hung back watching as Jazz's face plates formed into a real smile waving off Prowl's concern. Jazz went to walk away but Prowl's hand firmly gripped on his shoulder stopped him and nudged him towards his office probably for a game of chess the two sometimes had once in awhile.

Bumblebee left silently smiling knowing Jazz would feel better in no time.

Basket case~ Green Day (My i-pod must be laughing at me) 5.

Jazz sighed in boredom looking at the security monitors viewing various areas of the Arc, like the currently empty brig, the rec room, Teletran one and the arc entrance. Oh how hated sitting around, and of course his radio would decide to glitch leaving him music-less this shift. He spun around as the doors opened seemingly on their own he looked into the hall finding no one, cautiously he sat down returning his gaze to the monitor the sound of footsteps behind him pulling a blaster out from subspace he was once again met with empty air and the doors shutting on their own accord, blaster still in hand he remained seated glancing at the desk in front of him to find a C.D waiting. Jazz smiled, good old Mirage.

Best Friend~Toy Box 6.

Jazz practically bounced towards Teletran one eyeing his target with a mental happy dance. Prowl was doing a routine check for Decepticon activity with sky spy when Jazz tapped his shoulder, suspicious Prowl asked "Jazz why are you here?" Jazz grinned "Why no reason Prowler." Prowl raised an optic "OK then." He resumed finishing up the scans whilst Jazz hummed some unfamiliar tune quietly. Prowl vented a sigh completing his task looking at the saboteur "Jazz?" Jazz held out a transformer sized board game he'd probably asked Wheeljack to build grinning madly "Wanna play battleships?" Prowl's mouth twisted into a smile, trust Jazz to get excited over a new game that would probably involve some form of explosion due to Wheeljack's engineering.

Do you know your enemy~ Green Day (Out of all my songs the evil i-pod shuffles another Green Day one :p) 7.

Soundwave ejected Rumble, Laserbeak and Ravage to take out a few unsuspecting autobots. Jazz intercepted tackling Rumble preventing the cassette from using his pile-drivers, Ravage jumped him rolling him off Rumble. Jazz flipped over picking off Laserbeak with a shot to the wing grabbing Ravage spinning around and throwing him into the charging Rumble forcing them to crash into Soundwave. Jazz dusted off his palms four down, only an army more to go.

Call Me~Groove Coverage 8.

Jazz approached Mirage who sat quietly staring at a picture Sunstreaker gave him, the gruff twin hoping to cheer him up. A painting of Cybertron, in particular overlooking Iacon during the golden age was the object of Mirage's fixation. Jazz sat by him not saying a word. Mirage either ignoring him or not noticing his arrival stayed quiet. Jazz pulled out a photo file data pad and placed it on Mirage's lap leaving the mech in peace. Mirage curiously picked up the file finding most of the pictures to be of his autobot allies/comrades/friends/family smiling back at him from cybertron shots to earth shots. Laughing together, covered in mud, playing cards, Cliffjumper pouting between him and Hound holding the small bots gun above his head where he couldn't reach, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker running from Ratchet wielding a wrench looking murderous, Prime playing basketball with Jazz, Prowl, Iron Hide, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and WheelJack, Wheeljack completely scorched with Perceptor looking worried at his side and so on. Mirage smiled homesickness forced back again.

Get off of my back~Bryan Adams 9.

Sideswipe crept up behind Jazz preparig to prank him any way possible, Jazz smiled listening to the footsteps behind him. Sideswipe had tried and failed to prank him 114 times in the last month. Sideswipe was stubborn and wouldn't give up easily, he pounced on Jazz who easily stepped out of the way of the flying red mech armed with pink paint and a huge tub of rainbow glitter. Jazz grinned bowing and saluting the bewildered Sideswipe who'd got covered in his own prank equipment leaving the twin staring after him, not noticing that Jazz had left a "Kick Me!" sign taped to his back. Eh, he was sure Sideswipe would figure it out eventually.

Pretty Fly~Offspring 10.

Jazz kicked back in the rec room ignoring Sideswipe's peeved glare and Sunstreaker's by association the his twin covered in wet pink paint and rainbow glitter hadn't had the sense not to to touch him, thus ruining his paint job and after near murdering Sideswipe had discovered the reason WHY his brother was covered in wet pink paint and glitter vowed to get the Saboteur back. Jazz ignored the stared instead chatting with Cliffjumper, Brawn, Windcharger and Huffer drinking his energon as he did. Wheeljack commed him so he apologised downing his remaining energon making his way to the lab. Wheeljack's fins flashed excitedly as he asked Jazz to test out his new dirt/fire/water/oil and gum repellent paint, Jazz was unsurprised that Sunstreaker and Tracks had requested their resident mad scientist to try and come up with something like this, especially when the chances of it exploding where quite high. When it off course blew up within minutes of testing landing him and Wheeljack in medbay Ratchet swore up a swore and dented both him and Wheekjack's helms with his wrench for being "Irresponsible glitched slaggers!", Jazz merely grinned saying "Sorry Ratch, I promise not ta get hurt again... this week." For his efforts he received another a wrench to the head.


End file.
